One Hell of a Show
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: Sirius and Remus find a fun way to use an empty classroom! Waring: Yaoi, SMUT, SBRL, and Snape torture! Spinoff of "All You Had to Do Was Ask". Marauder Era.


Sirius and Remus struggled not to trip as they stumbled through the empty classroom

**Hello again everyone! I'm back! And this time I've come with smut!! Sorry it's been so long. I was a bit discouraged by the last fic I wrote because I had a weird feeling about it. It was basically something pointless for me to experiment with. But not this one!! lol. This is the one everyone who read "All You Had to Do Was Ask" has been waiting for!! Sirius/Remus sexiness and Snape torture!! Bwahahaha! Hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard to make it worthy of your time! Oh yeah, flames are not welcomed, but reviews are treasured!**

**Warnings: I think I've stated it enough, but incase you didn't pay attention: this fic has Sirius and Remus getting it on! If you don't like it, why are you here? Please move on.**

**Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, and anyone/thing else mentioned in here do not belong to me. If they did…there would have been a lot more puppy love.**

**One Hell of a Show**

Sirius and Remus struggled not to trip as they stumbled through the empty classroom. Remus gasped as his lover's hands traveled down his body, giving him the upper-hand in their kiss. The black haired boy picked up his fellow marauder and set him onto a nearby desk and began to completely ravish him. The two briefly pulled away for a quick breath before going back in. Their tongues battled as they eagerly tried to disrobe themselves as well as each other. Sirius threw his sweater somewhere behind him before Remus pulled him closer by his tie.

"Off with your pants," the dark hared marauder murmured between kisses, unbuttoning the other's shirt.

Remus nodded. He quickly wiggled his way out of his trousers, kicking them and his shoes off. Sirius grinned at the sight of his very male lover displayed before him. Placing his hands on Remus' now bare thighs, Sirius sensually ran them up the other's body. The sandy haired boy bit his lip and whimpered as those naughty digits teased him by barely ghosting over his very hard cock.

"Sirius…don't be a tease," Remus gasped as his lover bit a particularly sensitive spot along his neck.

"I'm not a tease my dear Remus. You are," Sirius replied, flicking his tongue across a pink nipple.

"Then why aren't you fucking me?"

Dark eyes looked into those of his lover as a smug smirk spread across Remus' face. Sirius growled and pushed Remus down onto the desktop. He claimed the other's mouth in a fierce kiss, not giving the sandy haired boy any chance to resist him. Remus gasped as Sirius ground their hips together. The cloth of the other's trouser roughly rubbed against the mostly naked boy's arousal.

Sirius pulled away from his tempting lover to divest himself of his pants. He pulled a small tube from his pocket before pushing them down to his ankles. Leaning down over his lover, Sirius kissed Remus as he inserted a lubed finger into his opening. The sandy haired boy tried not to squirm as he adjusted to the intrusion. His breathing quickened with the more fingers Sirius add, stretching his for something much more pleasurable.

"Ah! Please Sirius," Remus pleaded, his hot spot being massaged by his lover's digits. "Now! Do it now! Please?"

Sirius didn't argue with his lover. He covered his throbbing member with more lube and positioned it at Remus' opening. Pushing forward, the dark hared boy groaned as the tight warmth enveloped him. Sirius stopped when his was fully embedded in the body underneath him. He leaned down over Remus with his hands firmly pressed against the desk on either side of him. The two boys slowly kissed as they both tried to adjust.

Remus ran his fingers through his lover's shaggy hair and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Sirius understood the other's silent signal saying he was ready. With a cocky grin, he pulled back and quickly thrust his member back in. Remus tightly gripped the other's sleeves as he tried not to cry out in ecstasy. His attempts proved to be useless though as Sirius gave another sharp thrust into him.

"This is what you call being a tease," he huskily said. To prove his point he withdrew very slowly before snapping his hips forward again.

"Come on Sirius, move faster," the other begged.

"Demanding much?"

"Please!?"

Sirius sweetly kissed the other's bruised lips. "Sure thing sweetheart."

That was all the warning the sandy haired boy got before his lover began thrusting unrelentlessly into him. He cried out with each thrust, his arms wrapping around Sirius' broad shoulders. The empty classroom was filled with the sounds of both boys' moans and skin against skin as they gave into their desire. Sirius pushed his hair out of his face, sweat making it stick to him and blocking his view of his lover. The deep moans that spilled from Remus always drove him crazy. Switiching his thrusts, the dark haired boy aimed for the other's prostate. Remus threw his head back and cried out again. Knowing he aimed correctly, Sirius gave his thrust all he had.

"Oh god! Yes! ugh….ah!" Remus yelled.

The desk creaked under their desperate movements. Thin legs tightened their grip around the other's waist. Sirius groaned as he felt a burning sensation begin to build in his belly. Moving faster, he wrapped a hand around his lover's cock and stroked it with his thrusts.

"Ugh! Faster Sirius! Yes! Ah! Ahhh!!"

Remus could feel his end coming. The hand pumping him only added to the intense pleasure Sirius was giving him. With one last loud cry, Remus arched his back as a tingling sensation rand down his spine all the way to his toes.

"Remus," Sirius moaned as the walls around him pulsed with his lover's orgasm. A few more thrusts and his body gave in, releasing into the other's body. He let out a growl type groan as he climaxed. The sandy haired boy whimpered as Sirius thrust into him, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Both boys tried to steady their breathing. Sirius pushed his hair away again and smiled down at his lover. It wasn't a smartass type smile, but one that showed how much he loved Remus. He smiled into it when he felt arms move around his neck.

Unfortunately their kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone gagging. They looked up to see what made the noise only to discover a rather mortified Severus "Snivellus" Snape standing in the door. Under any other circumstance Sirius would have laughed at the look on the Slytherin's face, but considering their current position it didn't register in his head. Severus covered his mouth, his face turning from white to green, and ran like hell out of the room. It was another minute or so after the door slammed that either Sirius or Remus came to their senses.

Remus covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god," he groaned.

"How much do you think he saw?" Sirius asked.

"Does that really matter right now?" the other asked, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I think it's safe to say he saw the good part from the look on his face."

Sirius pushed himself off the desk. He slowly withdrew from his lover, causing Remus to release a sigh. The sandy haired boy muttered a cleaning spell over both of them before they got dressed.

"I think we have officially mortified Severus now," Remus said, tucking his shirt into his pants.

The other Gryffindor shrugged. "Oh well, at least we gave him one hell of a show."

**The End**

**So…what do you guys think? Hopefully you all liked it. Believe it or not, I've been working on this particular fic for over a month. I had to temporarily put it on hold due to hellacious college term papers and such, but resumed my work as soon as I could. It's strange. I wrote about 5 different drafts for this particular story. They all basically had the boys screwing in a classroom, but nothing I wrote seemed to satisfy me. But today, I felt like I could do it right and I did. I am satisfied with how it turned out and I guess that's all that matters (other than you guys liking it of course…lol).**

**Although I'm still new to writing for this fandom, I think I'm going to write some more puppy love. It's fun to picture it in my head. Haha. Much love everyone!!**


End file.
